


don't look into her (eye eye) eyes

by sujiverse



Series: twice's slam dunk [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, i think i created a genre, its called basketball fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujiverse/pseuds/sujiverse
Summary: where mina and chaeyoung are the best backcourt duo in the nation, allegedly





	don't look into her (eye eye) eyes

"No going easy?"

 

"No going easy."  

 

"Alright, bring it on son."

 

"Did you just make a pun with my name?"

 

Chaeyoung doesn't have time to react, before Mina swipes the ball out of her hands and dribbles it out of the 3 point line. Amateur mistake, and she sees Mina shake her head mockingly. The girl even has the nerve to laugh.

 

_Oh, I'll bring it on._

 

Mina tries a crossover spin move to get into the lane, followed by a head fake, which Chaeyoung falls for, and _swish_ , Mina side steps for a floater before she even lands from the block attempt.

 

_Okay, this isn't going to be easy..._

 

Mina has the nerve to laugh again, which riles Chaeyoung up even more. She passes the ball to Mina, and readies herself for defence.

 

_Okay, focus, watch her eyes._

 

_Her really pretty brown eyes._

 

_Wow._

 

Big mistake, because when Mina stares straight back at her, Chaeyoung just loses her balance. Mina smiles, crosses the ball over, takes one dribble, bumps her shoulder into Chaeyoung's, and hops for the layup. 

 

"Come on! That's too easy," Mina jokes as Chaeyoung huffs.

 

"You're a head taller than me, this is like the most unfair battle since, David and Goliath." Chaeyoung pouts.

 

(Mina thinks it's fucking adorable. But she's way too competitive to lose on purpose, so cute little Son "Young Money" Chaeyoung is gonna take this L, unfortunately.)

 

Mina almost scores again, this time on a pull up, step back jump shot. But it clanks off the metal rim, and Chaeyoung snatches the rebound before Mina even gets close. 

 

Mina raises her eyebrows at her.

 

"My turn," is all Chaeyoung says, but Mina hears it, the determination, the strength, the passion. It's what made their team great, it's what made Son Chaeyoung one of the sharpest shooters her age.

 

Or maybe she's just reading too much into a _really aggressive_ Chaeyoung.   

 

Mina's in trouble, and she knows it.

 

She passes the ball back and Chaeyoung shoots it immediately, not even giving her time to put her hands up for defence. _Uh oh._  

 

_Swish_ , of course.

 

Mina turns back from watching the ball to Chaeyoung, who shrugs with her poker face on like some kind of meme making Mina scream in laughter, if that was even possible. Mina gets the rebound and passes it to her, still heaving from laughing too hard.

 

"Please don't do that again, that's cheating."

 

"Don't do what again?" Chaeyoung says playfully as her hands catch the ball and bring it up into her shooting motion. _Uh oh._ Mina jumps, determined to block the shot and... Chaeyoung side steps, dribbles once, and calmly takes the shot. Mina falls down behind her, having lost her balance.

 

_Clank!_

 

Mina watches as the ball bounces harmlessly off the metal rim, and snorts and slaps her hands on the floor in celebration. Chaeyoung's back slumps, and she turns back to the older yet somehow more immature Mina. She's disappointed, yes, but if missing a shot could give Mina this much joy, she'll chuck bricks for the rest of her career.

 

She slinks down beside where Mina is sitting with her elbows propped up, watching and laughing at her. 

 

"Do you think we'll make it to the finals this year?" Chaeyoung asks to fill the silence.

 

"I don't see why not. We do have the sharpest shooter in all of Korea."

 

"Oh right, and we also have that pretty point guard? Who doesn't do anything much really except distract our opponents with her pretty eyes?" Chaeyoung silently thanks her brother for making her this smooth from all that arguing growing up.

 

"Jihyo? The nerve, that's our captain!" Mina isn't one to back down from banter.

 

"Nah, I heard her name is Mina." Chaeyoung replies, to which she is met with a shove to the shoulder, and she laughs.

 

"I also heard that we have the best backcourt duo in the whole nation." She continues, and catches a glimpse of Mina smiling through her fake serious-face. To top it off, Chaeyoung winks, and Mina can't control herself.

 

(Her defences have fallen. She's turning soft. Bad news for a basketball player. _Uh oh._ )

 

Chaeyoung stands up and extends her hand almost shyly, like a child asking for an extra piece of candy.

 

"We never really got to finish the battle," Chaeyoung says, but Mina has already accepted her hand and is pulling on it to help herself get up.

 

Mina picks the ball up and passes it to Chaeyoung, ready for the offensive.

 

"You said my eyes were pretty."

 

Chaeyoung only manages a flustered look, while Mina blows by her again, this time for an uncontested layup.

 

"That's cheating!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> this work is unrelated to my previous work, hope you had fun with it!!


End file.
